fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 25
About an hour later... ( Samantha's head rests on her seat belt, as she sleeps ) ' 'Arric) Tigator, I still cannot believe you done that... Osbyss Tigator) I can blow you up... Arric) Tigator -_-''' '''Osbyss Tigator) I was kidding... Arric) Good ' '''Osbyss Tigator) I was kidding on that too...*Eyes turn purple* ' '''Arric) *Glows purple* TI...Tigator... Osbyss Tigator) You're so soft for that child...That little one...Why don't you SCREAM! Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Julie) ...*Looks at Arric* ' '''Arric) *Whispers* Put her pacifier into her mouth, she'll be fine ' '''Alexandria) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( Julie looks through Samantha's purse ) ( Julie finds Alexandria's pacifier and puts it into her mouth ) ' '( Alexandria sucks on her pacifier ) Sara) Crazies... Osbyss Tigator) *Looks at Sara* What? ' '( Sara glows purple ) ' '( Tigera looks at Osbyss Tigator ) ' '( Sara's glow disappears, while Tigator is outlined by yellow ) ''' '''Lustinun Tigera) *Looks at Tigator* Here we go again... Osbyss Tigator) WHY DON'T YOU LET ME BLOW STUFF UP! ''' '''Lustinun Tigera) Watch this... Osbyss Tigator) Watch wh-''' '( An orange substance covers Osbyss Tigator's mouth ) ' 'Lustinun Tigera) Haha, silence! ' 'Osbyss Tigator) -_-' '''Arric) What happened? Lustinun Tigera) I shut Osbyss up... Arric) Doesn't Tigator hate that name? ''' '''Lustinun Tigera) Yep =3 Arric) Okay ''' ''In Samantha's dreams...'' '( Samantha and Wolfgang kiss, with Wolfgang's hands behind Samantha's neck ) ' '''( Samantha's hands suddenly around move on Wolfgang's midsection ) Samantha) Mmmm *Moves hands to Wolfgang's face* ' '( Samantha's hands then go behind Wolfgang's neck ) In Julie's minivan... Sara) She sleeps too much... Arric) Okay, just don't wake her up ''' '''Sara) Well that's what I'm going to do Arric) Mom, no... Sara) Why not? ''' '''Arric) Just leave her be Sara) Then what, she'll-''' '''Arric) She's 21...She can take care of herself Sara) But she's been sleeping too much ''' '''Arric) Mom, it's for her safety Sara) Safety? ''' '''Arric) ... Sara) Sleeping too much isn't healthy, but safety? ''' '''Arric) Yes...She told me why she sleeps like she does... Sara) Why? ''' '''Arric) It's a secret Sara) ... Arric) Mom, Julie, don't tell Samantha I said why... Sara) Okay ''' '''Julie) Understood Arric) In her dreams, she sees Wolfgang...She wants to be with him, so she sleeps...It makes her feel safe... Sara) Well someone needs to get over it ''' '''Arric) No... Sara) Yes ' '''Arric) Wolfgang is her love, she's been with him for about fifteen years, she's not going to get over it ' '''Sara) She will...She has to... Julie) How about you keep your eye on the road, Arric ' '''Arric) I am ' '''Julie) Okay, it seems like you're arguing with your mother more... Back in Samantha's dreams... Samantha) *Head over Wolfgang's shoulder* I miss you... Wolfgang) I miss you too Samantha) Where have you been? Wolfgang) A-''' '( A white flash appears and Samantha's dream ends ) ' '''Samantha) ... Arric) What just happened? ' '''Julie) You should know this, Arric ' '''Sara) Reminds me of when I came back to this world... Julie) What? Sara) I was killed and I came back here...It was thanks to Samantha's Husband...*Looks at Samantha* ''' '''Samantha) ... ( The white room disappears ) ' '( The minivan parks at a white mansion ) ''' '''Arric) Got to thank Harterym... D-BC: Episode 26 Grade of D-BC: Episode 25? S A B C D F Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Samantha Category:Arric Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Lustinun Tigera Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Alexandria Category:Julie Category:Wolfgang Category:Harterym